


Fenris Writes a Story

by pettiot



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempt at, Gen, Humour, journalling is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: “All writers have this vague hope that the elves will come in the night and finish any stories.”— Neil Gaiman(He probably didn't mean Fenris.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fenris Writes a Story

**Trip to Wounded Coast #17 (+ #18)**

Wether raining and humid left Kirkwall 4.30am arrived camp 9.30am (6hrs) left camp 10.30am (1hr) had ambush (bushes) 12 dead 25% profit (3 sovereigns, running tally 87 sovereigns total) joined caravan guarded until meet (uneventful) joined second caravan followed second crvn skirted mountain killed bear 1 dead 1 wounded no coin slept changed to third crvn returned to Kirkwall and walked 10 minutes from Hightown gate to Hk’s house Hk not home returned ~~home~~ Dan mansion. Total time travelled approximately 33 hours plus 3 hours sleep totaled 39 hours with 3 hours hold up at gate for customs despite insistence I was Kirkwall citizen refused strip search warned that furthr threat result in guard interference no sleep tonight arrived Hangd Mn 10.30pm no sleep. Then we went to Hk’s house where Hk said do we want to go to Wounded Coast tomorrow which THE ABOMINATION thought Hk said Nug On Toast and asked if it was knew ~~restar~~ ~~restaur~~ food place which I said was stupid because who eats nug on toast and THE ABOMINATION said Dwarves you Stupid Elf which THE BLOOD MAGE thought was very funny even though she is also an elf as well as a blood mage and which was all very annoying. 

**Tuesday Kirkwall Weather Fine**

We stopped off for roasted corn with buter to breakfast and bought oat bars for lunch even though I hate oat bars then went to Wounded Coast for the day picking flwrs which THE BLOOD MAGE also found very funny because Hk took his shirt off to sunbathe and it wasn’t that hot at all and he was Burned by the sun and I told her to shut up. Went with Hk to Darktown thn Lowtown where he talked to people who were boring then back to Hightown shop then caught ferry to Gallows where Hk’s brother works to say hello but he was not there. It is a short trip over ~~harbour~~ ~~cannal~~ and back to the docks where a mixture of old ships and million coin luxury sloops. And a eclectic mix of warehouse and office buildings and Krkwall apartments and one v. good art shop with mainly nude people because lets face it nobody wants to look at landscapes? Then we had lunch with Isbl on the Dock at ~~restau~~ ~~restare~~ food place with good range of food and the quality was good (minus 50 silver running tally 86.5 sovereign total). Then Isbl and I went back to Hightown to go to hat shp and walked around the shops for a few hours until we met her friend Z who is staying in Kirkwall. for Dinner at Antivan ~~resta~~ ~~restu~~ place which had great deal for Tuesday. Two copper for most dishes we had oyster in cream and sausage grilled asparagus pitter bread and chocolate and wine. And wine. Then we walked back to Hk’s place but he was asleep and dwarf told us to go away until normal hours which was rude because he was implying we were not normal.

**Escort Wagon Bone Pit #4**

Woke 5am in the morning sick caught ferry to cove 1.5 hrs v. sick bought bacon and egg in bread and 2 x coffee thirty copper (running tally 46 sovereign total chk Isbl what happened to rest?) then walked path to miner camp path 2 hrs in bad condition told overseer he should repair as I nearly fell when cliff crumbled was told to sod off you drunk elf punched overseer which was ok because he was not hiring me the transport company was. Wagoneer was happy because he also did not like overseer who was from Orlais and was also drunk. I mean the wagoneer was drunk not the overseer who was unconscious. Wagoneer gave me coffee with Antivan brandy slept 2 hr attacked by raiders 27 dead 85% profit but only 10 sovereigns which meant they were bad raiders and it was funny (running tally 56 sovereign total remember chk Isbl!) and wgneer laughed and said he liked my sense of humour as much as my sword because they were both cutting and I think I was supposed to laugh but I told him I had a headache. Then to Dock 2 quartermaster paid remainder escort fee 2 sovereign (running tally 58 sovereign total) ship left 4pm for Amaranthine with wagoneer which was good because he was offering a sure fire cure for my headache and I do not like ~~phyics~~ ~~apoteherca~~ healers. Went to BlRose for bath only had v. nice bath and oiled my armour accepted deal for hair cut also (1 sovereign running tally 57 sovereign total) refused massage no need to remove shirt for hair cut though hairdresser kept insisting complained to proprietor who nodded and said she felt sorry for me? Went to Tevinter museum stayed about one hour helped curator with his translations on those little labels because they were embarasing and wrong. Then walked around Hightown looking at shops.

**Day Four**

Went to art gallery looked at ~~Orleasian~~ ~~Orlesean~~ ~~exbihi~~ ecibit paintings from Orlais was upset all elves in paintings were servants and the art shop near the docks with naked people is better because everyone is naked even the dwarves and the mabari which is disturbing. But there are a lot of Frldn in Kirkwall so I don’t know? And they asked me to leave but only because they could. Then Hk saw me on way to art gallery at docks and sat with me in the park next to the Keep ate lunch (Hk bought) was dared to climb Keep wall got half way before Hk panicked and asked me to come down enjoyed self 1.5 hours total. The End.

  



End file.
